What You Do To Me
by starish6
Summary: Jean can't explain the feelings he's suddenly begun to realize towards the green-eyed boy. They're starting to drive him mad in more ways than one and he can't control himself. He's scared he might do something disturbingly sinful... (Rated M for language, violence and later chapters).


**It makes me sad that there isn't a lot of Jean x Eren FF, so I made this for JeanEre shippers~ :D Since it's my first FF about them, I'm not sure it turned out too well... Nonetheless, ****I hope all of you will enjoy it ****(even though it's probably not the happiest thing you'll read).**

**WARNING: Obscene language, Verbal/Physical abuse, Sadism and other acts of violence.**

Jean's POV

* * *

"...Kirschstein and Jaeger!"

Jean really hoped he had heard wrong. He did not want to be_ Jaeger's_ training partner of all people. He scratched the back of his head as the green-eyed boy appeared in front of him.

Eren's expression was quite displeased. "What?" he practically snorted.

Jean sighed impatiently. "Let's just get this over with, okay?"

His partner looked less than happy. His eyebrows assumed their natural downwards inclination and Jean momentarily wondered if Jaeger had gifted the world with his constipated expression since birth. "_Fine_," growled the teen.

Jean took a defensive stance. "Come on, then." Honestly, he didn't understand how this was going to help them for when they'd be up against titans. But then again, Jean couldn't really care less. He just wanted this to end quickly... He pointed his knife at the boy in front of him.

Eren didn't move.

The taller male almost laughed. "What? Are your legs frozen?" He slowly approached the motionless boy. It really didn't look like he was going to attack. He was beginning to wonder if there might be something wrong with the guy (not that there wasn't already). "What the hell is- -"

Jean was cut off by a strike to the gut. He stumbled backward, clicking his tongue in annoyance. He stood upright just in time to see the green-eyed boy's fist before it landed on his face. Jean winced at the sudden blow to his left cheek. He should never have underestimated this guy. He quickly moved back, allowing Eren to run at him again... But not looking where he was going, Jean tripped and fell on to his back - and in that moment he'd instinctively grabbed the other boy's shirt, taking him down as well.

Jean grunted in pain as the back of his head met solid ground. He was pretty sure he'd cracked something important. And to make matters worse, Eren had landed right on top of him - though that was his own fault.

"I did it!" the boy exclaimed, snatching the knife from Jean's hand. "I got you, Kirschstein!" A huge grin was plastered over his face.

It took a while for Jean to understand what was happening. Suddenly, irritation at Jaeger's victory grin exploded within Jean. "No." He couldn't let the other boy win. He moved quickly and grabbed Eren's wrists. He twisted his hip and pulled Eren's wrists downward, effectively rolling him over and pinning him to the ground. He straddled the shorter male's abdomen, applying enough weight to shorten his air supply, without cutting it off entirely."I got _you_, Jaeger."

Eren's eyes widened in shock before narrowing. "I got the knife from you," he spat. "That's the whole point, idiot!"

"I don't think that matters right now. After all, you're in a completely vulnerable position."

Eren pulled his leg back a little, vainly trying to kick the male towering over him.

Jean snorted but hadn't moved from his position. "You're pathetic, Jaeger." He forcefully pried the knife from Eren's fingers and tossed it aside. Seeing that there was nothing more to be gained, he stood up and dusted his pants, then looked down at the green-eyed boy with irritation. "You know you really piss me off?"

Eren sat up slowly and snickered. "Likewise, horse-face."

That was it - Jean couldn't take it anymore. He pulled Eren up by his collar. "Say that again."

"What?" the boy replied with a smirk. "Say that you're a horse-fa- -"

Jean didn't waste any time; he fiercely punched Eren in the face and was awarded with an agonized expression from the latter. Before the shorter boy could react, he was pushed back vigorously and his body met the uninviting ground yet again. "Stay there," Jean said bitterly, before kicking Eren in the stomach. "You piss-face."

Eren had a brief coughing fit and even though it made Jean look insane, he couldn't stop laughing.

His laughter halted only when he realized something snaking around his ankles...

Jean's entire body was throbbing as it made contact with the ground a second time. He slowly rubbed the back of his head, grateful that it hadn't been cracked open...but when he sat up, he heard something in his back 'crack'. Yep, he definitely broke something.

He noticed the green-eyed boy beside him and suddenly, had an even more intense craving for blood-shed. Jean stood up awkwardly, then lazily kicked Eren's chest. "You know, that f*cking hurt...," he mumbled, using his foot to roll Eren's body over. He angrily stomped over the boy's back with one leg. _This isn't fun. I want him to scream... _Jean used his heel to roughly nudge Eren's head. _I want him to _scream, _goddammit._

He stopped when he realized that the boy wasn't even responding. "The hell's up with you, Jaeger?" he asked. "You dead?"

No response.

Another nudge. "Say something, idiot!"

Still no response.

The brown-eyed boy looked slightly perturbed. Why wasn't Jaeger moving? His back broke out in cold sweat. This wasn't the first time they'd gotten into a scuffle…but had he taken it too far?

"Eren!" screamed a voice behind Jean and he turned around to see a familiar blond's face, twisted with worry. "Jean, what happened to Eren!?"

But Jean wasn't about to tell him. "I don't know."

Armin looked at the taller male as if he'd gone mad. "What do you mean? Aren't you his partner?"

"Look, he just...I don't know. He just fainted or something."

Armin's face looked as if he were thinking about how stupid trying to extract information from Jean was. He kneeled down beside Eren. "Eren, can you hear me...? Eren?"

A low, sluggish groan. "A-Armin...?" Eren drowsily rolled on to his back, his eyes blinking slowly. "Where'd you come from?"

Jean quietly breathed a sigh of relief and rolled his eyes.

"Are you _okay_, Eren?" asked Armin, his eyes widening even further.

"Do I_ look_ okay?"

"No, that's why I'm asking!"

"...You know, Armin, sometimes I wonder if you can turn into another person..."

"What do you mean?" said the blond, his expression vehemently concerned. "Eren, what happened to you?"

The green-eyed boy placed his hand on his friend's thigh for support, and pulled himself up with difficulty. "Kirschstein kicked the shit out of me."

"What are you saying, Eren...?" He looked up at Jean worriedly.

The brown-eyed boy frowned in response. "What?" he snorted, looking at Armin. "You actually believe him?"

"You b*stard," snarled Eren. "There's no point in lying..."

"Why would I waste my time beating you up when I have so many other better things to do?" said Jean, stepping away from the boys. He turned around, slipping his hands into his pockets - ignoring Eren's cries - and began to make his way to those who'd already finished training.

* * *

Jean walked through the dim-lit hallway slowly, his every footstep painful. He was extremely exhausted and had barely eaten at dinner - mostly because Sasha had stolen nearly all of it, but also because he let her, as he hadn't had much of an appetite anyway. He regretted that now. His stomach was begging for something to eat... but then again, it wasn't as painful as the stinging in his back.

_Damn you, Jaeger..._

Jean turned a corner, sighing deeply. He was thinking of collapsing right then and there on the ground and sleeping, when something clasped his shoulder tightly. Before he could see what it was, he was pushed against the wall with a great deal of force. He might have to get a spinal cord transplant... Not that it was possible.

"Why did you do it?" demanded the voice of the person in front of him and Jean was surprised to see Mikasa, her face expressionless as usual.

"Mikasa..."

"Why did you do it?" She punched her fist into the wall beside the boy's head.

"C-Calm down…What are you talking about...?" He knew exactly what she was talking about. _Shit..._ He completely forgot to take into consideration what would happen to him should Mikasa find out what he'd done to Eren.

"You know very well what I'm talking about... Tell me, Jean."

"Tell you what?" He'd tried feigning innocence before with someone else... It didn't work.

"Tell me _why_ you did it and I'll let you go. Just tell me why."

"I don't know what you're- -"

"Jean Kirschstein," cut in Mikasa firmly, her voice deadlier than ever. "Why did you do that to Eren?"

It was a matter of life and death now. "I don't know..." He waved goodbye at any chances he might have had with the oriental girl.

"You don't know...?" she whispered, but her words shot through the boy's head like thunder.

"I don't know," he repeated. He wasn't sure what else of what else to say, but then he added, "We were practicing." He knew how stupid and pathetic it sounded, but he had to say something - _anything_ - to save himself from Mikasa.

The girl stepped back a little, her hair slightly falling over her face.

"Just...Just practicing..."

"You're a terrible liar," mumbled Mikasa.

"What? Mikasa, I- -" Something connected hard against his shin and he cried out in both shock and pain. "What was that for!?"

"I'm going easy on you."

"What the hell- -"

"Don't you dare touch Eren ever again. Don't you dare even go near him." Mikasa slowly turned around, disappearing as quickly as she'd appeared.

Jean looked up at the ceiling and sighed heavily. He could have died just a few moments ago... Well, he was pretty sure Mikasa wouldn't kill a human, but he knew that she had the ability to put them into a position where they _wished_ she had.

For some reason, Jean was starting to feel even more exhausted. Two years had just been taken off his life.

* * *

**Okay, it wasn't really all that violent, but I didn't want anybody to get upset because I hadn't put a warning or something.**

**Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed it. Thank you so much for reading! Please review if you have the time~ ^-^**

**(I'll make more chapters if you guys liked this one :D.)**


End file.
